


Weddings and Other Ideas Similar To That

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: Youngjae's brother is getting married and Youngjae has that to worry about. Meanwhile the wedding puts some ideas in Youngjae's boyfriend Jaebeom's head
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Weddings and Other Ideas Similar To That

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. i'm back to deliver you guys a short fluffy 2jae about Jaebeom and Youngjae talking marriage. This is set around the time Youngjae's real life brother got married. i hope you'll have fun reading. I've also posted another 2jae story called "Along came a fashion nightmare". Please go and check it out

In the middle of a bustling day preparing for his brother’s wedding as the wedding date draws near; Youngjae gets a call from Jaebeom.

“hyung, hi.” He answers.

“Hi, baby. Where are you?”

“I’m on the way to a men’s wearhouse to meet a stylist to collect my suit. I have several to pick from.”

“Ah I see. Have you eaten?”

“Not yet. I’ll go after I see the stylist. Are you free, hyung?”

“I will be in a little bit.”

“Let’s meet up for a meal.”

“Sure. Text me the address of the men’s wearhouse you’re going to.”

********

Jaebeom arrives at the wearhouse is good time to meet with Youngjae.

Youngjae steps out of the changing room wearing the first option and Jaebeom looks up from his phone where he has been idly scrolling through his Instagram feed while waiting for Youngjae.

“What do you think?” Youngjae asks.

Jaebeom thinks it looks good, but that’s it and he says as much. The tries don’t really get his heart racing until the third one. That’s when Jaebeom literally gives Youngjae a standing ovation.

“Really?” Youngjae looks and sounds as doubtful as he feels as he turns away from his boyfriend to look at his own reflection in the mirror.

“Trust me, this is the one. My heart stopped the moment I saw you.”

“Did you just say that your heart stopped?” Youngjae chortles, very amused and not bothered to conceal it.

Suddenly embarrassed by how cheesy that is after Youngjae repeats it to him, Jaebeom brushes the question off and says something else instead. “This suit compliments your features better than the other two.”

Upon close inspection of the suit, Youngjae decides that he’s not too fond of how it looks on him. “I don’t know. It brings out my hips in the wrong kind of way.” He runs his palms down his hips.

Jaebeom’s lips quirk up in a teasing fashion. “Did you just say the suit brings out your hips?”

The comment doesn’t not sound right at all, Youngjae now realises after hearing Jaebeom repeat it. Much like Jaebeom did earlier; Youngjae brushes the question off. “I mean I dislike the fit on my legs.”

Jaebeom walks up to Youngjae and hugs him from behind, resting his chin o Youngjae’s shoulder and meeting his gaze in the mirror. “You look great. Trust me.” He says emphatically and punctuates it by pressing a soft kiss against Youngjae’s cheek.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure.”

Youngjae turns around in jaebeom’s arms to face him with a nervous smile. “To be honest I’m nervous.”

“I can tell. You have no reason to be though.”

“I’ll be singing beside my brother in front of an audience I’m not that familiar with.”

“You perform in front of our fans all the time.”

“Yeah, I guess you have a point.”

“You’ll look and sound perfect.”

“Thanks, hyung.” As Youngjae breathes the tension out, he also lets himself smile. He lifts his arms and rests them on Jaebeom’s shoulders, hooking his hands behind Jaebeom’s neck. “I feel a lot better.” He whispers in the small space separating their faces and kisses Jaebeom’s lips quiet and slow.

Jaebeom sighs against Youngjae’s lips as he puts his arms around Youngjae, tilting his chin up, opening his mouth a little more.

“Should we go have dinner now?” Jaebeom asks after they pull apart.

“Yes. I’m starving.”

*******

“It’s a shame I can’t escort you to the wedding.” Jaebeom mutters as he is needlessly mixing Youngjae’s noodles for him. Something about taking care of his boyfriend. Youngjae can’t be sure, but he isn’t complaining. 

“I’ll live.” Youngjae answers, “I’ll be a little lonely, but it’s okay.”

Jaebeom doesn’t reply right away, first finishing up with the task at hand.

He slides Youngjae’s bowl over to him across the table and then says, “I want to send the lovely couple a gift.”

“That’s really nice of you, hyung. Thanks.” Youngjae smiles down at his food and then looks back up. “What gift do you have in mind?”

“I’m thinking a flower wreath with a sweet message on it.”

Youngjae takes a sip of his water and then he hums to let Jaebeom know that he is listening.

Jaebeom momentarily abandons his food to take out his phone and gets right composing the message, chewing on his lip and hard at the task. He types away in the notepad and then hands Youngjae the phone when he is done.

Taking the phone, Youngjae reads the message out loud.

_“Give birth to a son as handsome as GOT7! A daughter as pretty as Aghases, and please live happily.”_

Youngjae barely has finished reading it when he bursts into laughter; the loud laughter that never fails to warm Jaebeom’s heart.

“See, you’re laughing. That means the message will get the couple’s hearts racing.” Jaebeom wiggles his eyebrows.

“I can’t wait till everyone at the wedding sees this.”

“You’ll thank me later. Now let’s eat and get going or we’ll be late for JYP PD-nim’s concert. He’s replying on our support.”

******

Youngjae face plants on his bed the moment he enters his bedroom, exhausted to the bone. He doesn’t move until his phone rings a few moments later and he groans in agony. Slowly and with much pain, he turns over onto his back to reach for his phone in his pants pocket.

His phone screen is flashing a picture of Jaebeom stuffing his mouth with a delicious dumplings and sweet sticky pasta. Youngjae took the picture himself. He smiles fondly at that memory and many other ones they made on their mini vacation in Taipei a few months ago.

“Hello?” Youngjae answers

“Hi. Did you get home safe?”

“Yes, hyung. I sent pictures.”

“Looks like a beautiful ceremony. Did you have fun?”

“Lots. My brother and his wife really enjoyed the wreath you sent.” Youngjae laughs, recalling what was written on it.

“See? I told you it’s cute.”

“no it’s not. You’re so crazy, hyung.”

Jaebeom is laughing as well on the other end of the line.

“Have you talked to Yugyeom? How is he feeling?”

“He’s a lot better. It’s just stress. He’s at home with his family now.”

“That’s a great idea. Family comfort is what he needs right now. I’ll call him as well.”

“Do that tomorrow. Get some rest now. You sound exhausted.”

“That I am. I’ll call you too tomorrow.”

“Sure. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, hyung.” 

*******

As opposed to calling Jaebeom in the morning as agreed the previous night, Youngjae goes to visit Jaebeom at his place instead.

Jaebeom greets Youngjae at the door with a hug and a sweet kiss.

“Come in. I’m making breakfast.” Jaebeom invites and proceeds to the kitchen after seeing that Youngjae has peeled off his coat and changed into house shoes without fanfare.

Youngjae takes a moment to acknowledge and greet each of Jaebeom’s cats in the living area where they lounging around on his couch and carpet. He makes it quick though because he is not here to trigger his allergies. After petting the last one, he goes to join Jaebeom in the kitchen.

“Need some help with anything?”

Jaebeom smiles and shakes his head. “I know you don’t really want to help.”

“You know me so well.” Youngjae peers over Jaebeom’s shoulder to see what he’s making that smells so delicious. It appears to be a stir-fry. Youngjae reaches into the frying pan to steal a piece of pork and Jaebeom doesn’t complain.

“This tastes good, hyung.” Youngjae hugs Jaebeom from behind and rests his chin on his shoulder, watching Jaebeom cook.

“Tell me about the wedding.” Jaebeom says and Youngjae does just that, going into detail and sharing the highlights of the event. By the time Youngjae finishes sharing, Jaebeom is done cooking and he turns off the stove. After he wipes his had dry on his apron, Jaebeom turns towards Youngjae who is now standing beside him, and takes his hands.

“Speaking of weddings, I’ve been thinking.” Jaebeom begins.

“About?”

“Us. Marriage.”

Youngjae’s eyes widen comically and his heart starts to race, a harsh thudding in his chest. “W-what?” Youngaje ends up sounding as panicked as he feels even though that’s not his intention.

“When I saw you looking so handsome in your suit at the men’s wearhouse, I couldn’t help imaging us trying on suits together for _our_ wedding. I saw the wedding photos you sent me and you looked so perfect in that setting. I want o have that exact ceremony with those exact friends and family, but with you and I at the centre of it all.” Taking another step closer, Jaebeom looks straight into Youngjae’s eyes. “I want us to get married.”

Youngjae swallows thickly, “Isn’t this too soon? Too abrupt?” his weak chuckle is on the nervous side.

Reading the panic and fear written across Youngjae’s features, Jaebeom’s expression softens. “I know. I’m not saying I’ll propose now.” He reassures in an effort to calm Youngjae down.

Youngjae visibly exhales in obvious relief, never mind that Jaebeom might be offended. “Okay but don’t propose tomorrow.”

“You make it sound like I’m whimsical.” Jaebeom is a tad affronted.

Youngjae gives Jaebum a serious pointed look. “I’m not. Jaebeum rushes to defend himself.”

“Well you’re in a weird place right now where you are looking for happiness. That place is a bit scary in a man’s life. Sports car, quit your job…impromptu marriage proposal.”

“I won’t propose tomorrow.” Jaebeom calmly repeats in a surprisingly level tone of voice despite how insulted he is feeling. “I don’t want to scare you away.”

“Good because I _will_ run.”

Jaebum pouts, “You’re so mean to me.” He complains

Youngjae slides his hands out of Jaebeom’s to encircle Jaebeom in his arms and lovingly hold him close, after which he leans in and gives Jaebeom’s pouting lips a rueful and placating kiss. “I’m not saying the idea is atrocious. I’m saying let’s wait for a better time like once we’ve lived out most of our career dreams. Making ones dreams come true is already a nightmare, so let’s not add marriage to all that just yet.” 

Jaebeom’s lips twist in realisation, “I guess I understand that. We barely have enough time to date, so marriage might be hell for us.”

“Exactly.”

“proposing doesn’t mean we have to get married right away. We could get engaged now and get married later when things are better for us. I don’t mind wearing a ring right away or adding one to the selection of rings on your left hand.”

“I suppose so. We can wear rings. I might enjoy showing people who you belong to.” Youngjae concedes and he must say the triumphant smile on Jaebeom’s face is beautiful.

“please take care of me and make me happy forever.”

“Well to be honest I’ll annoy you too at times, but I’ll do my best to make you smile again after I do something stupid.” Jaebeom teases, making Youngjae giggle.

“As long as we love and respect each other then I’m fine.”

“In that case, we’ll be alright.”


End file.
